


Das Ende der Reise...?

by Char_Char



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char_Char/pseuds/Char_Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der mutige Krieger hat in einem Kampf all seine Seelen verloren. Sein Gefährte, der Dieb, versucht ihn aufzubauen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ende der Reise...?

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Dark Souls Fanfiction. Die Infos hab ich im Netzt recherchiert, da ich selbst das Spiel noch nicht durchgespielt habe und auch noch gar nicht so weit bin wie es die Charaktere in der Geschichte sind. Fehler sind nicht ausgeschlossen! Sie war das Geburtstagsgeschenk für einen Freund :3 sie ist kurz und (für mich untypisch) ohne smut. Nur n bissle Fluff ^-^  
> Kritik ist wilkommen!

„Seht mich nicht an, ich will nicht, dass Ihr mich in diesem Zustand seht. Das ist so erniedrigend.“

Der Krieger wandte sich ab, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Er wollte es stets vermeiden seinem Gefährten, dem feuerhaarigen Dieb, im verfluchten Zustand gegenüber treten zu müssen.

„Eure Sellen sind noch nicht verloren. Wenn wir jetzt umkehren...“

„Nein! Ich werde allein zurück gehen. Ihr musstet dank mir schon genug durchmachen. Außerdem geht es nicht nur um die Seelen. Ich bin schwach...“

Ein verständnisvoller Blick legte sich auf das Gesicht des Diebes, als er durch die Trümmer der Kathedrale auf den deutlich größeren Krieger zuschritt.

„Dank Euch hab ich Queelag besiegen können, dank Euch war ich in der Lage dem Eisengolem die Stirn bieten zu können, dank Euch bin ich überhaupt so weit gekommen und stehe jetzt hier. Ihr habt mich stets unterstützt und seid mir zur Seite gestanden. Ihr SEID stark. Und gemeinsam sind wir noch stärker. Seht nur wie weit wir gekommen sind. Ohne Eure Stärke wäre mir das nie gelungen.“

Der Dieb nahm das Gesicht des Größeren in die Hand, und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu Blicken. Da erkannte der Kleinere die Furcht in den nachtblauen Augen des Kriegers. Der dunkelhaarige lehnte sich in die Berührung, doch hielt den Blick weiter abgewandt.

„Wir werden die Seelen von Ornstein und Smough zurück gewinnen. Gemeinsam haben wir es bis nach Anor Londo geschafft und Ihr wollt jetzt getrennte Wege gehen?“

Mit Tränen in den Augen unterbrach der Dieb die Berührung, wich einige Schritte zurück und durchsuchte seine Taschen. Plötzlich streckte er, mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dem Kriege einen kleinen Stein und eine Aura entgegen.

„Nehmt dies. Ihr benötigt es dringender als ich.“

Die Augen des Größeren weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Als sich seine Miene jedoch wieder verhärtete, trat der Dieb näher an ihn heran.

„Den Läuterungsstein hab ich in einer Truhe gefunden und meine Menschlichkeit ist auf 72. Nehmt dies bitte an und dann werden wir Eure Seelen vom Drachentöter und vom Henker zurück holen. Ihr braucht mich, so wie ich Euch brauche, also sagt niemals wieder, dass Ihr mich verlassen wollt...“

Die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Kleineren war nicht zu überhören. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Kriegers, als er den rothaarigen musterte. Feuerrote Augen blickten verletzt und doch irgendwie fragend zurück. Die Wärme die sie ausstrahlten, wirkte heilend wie ein Lagerfeuer. Einmalig und selten wie der Ring der Opferung. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren. Er konnte den Atem des Diebes an seinem Hals spüren und eine prickelnde Wärme durchfuhr den gesamten Körper des Kriegers, während er alles um sie herum vergaß. Das Verlangen, welches er nun schon so lange verborgen hielt, ließ sich nun nicht länger zurück halten und verleugnen.

Der kleinere Mann stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte dem Krieger sanft eine Hand auf die Wange. Mit der anderen löste er den Griff des Größeren, welcher noch fest am Griff seines Schwertes klammerte. Ein metallisches Geräusch erfüllte die Luft, als dieses laut zu Boden fiel. Mit dem Schwert fielen auch die letzten Zurückhaltungsversuche und als ob ein Schalter ausgelöst wurde, schlang der Krieger seine Arme fest um den geisterhaften, zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des Diebes.

„Lass uns diese Reise gemeinsam beenden.“ Es war nur ein sanftes Flüstern.

Der Rothaarige überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Kriegers. Sie waren rau, doch das Angenehmste, was der Kleinere je spüren durfte. Der Dunkelhaarige verstärkte seinen Griff und so standen sie da, Arm in Arm, mit dem stummen Abkommen zwischen ihnen, die Seelen wieder einzusammeln und diese Reise Seite an Seite zu beenden.

Ein Kuss als Besiegelung des unausgesprochenen Versprechens, den anderen niemals zu verlassen.


End file.
